


the ballad of looking for love on grindr

by pansexuaIeven



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Meetings, Grindr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansexuaIeven/pseuds/pansexuaIeven
Summary: In which Isak's adventures on Grindr have unintended consequences.





	the ballad of looking for love on grindr

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a silly thing i wrote that is loosely based on a real life experience i had. title comes from an article i found while looking for songs about grindr.

Looking back, Isak can trace it all back to Grindr. Despite being out for nearly two years since leaving Nissen, Isak still hadn’t had much luck finding a steady boyfriend. And that was fine, it really was. Isak’s life was pretty hectic- between university classes, homework, his part-time job, and hanging out with his friends, he didn’t have much time to dedicate to dating at this point in his life anyway. However, despite this, Isak was only human- he still craved the occasional meaningless sexual encounter. Enter Grindr: the phone app universally known for an easy and convenient way to find sex. After installing the app, Isak found that it didn’t require much effort to secure a hookup on a lonely night, which worked out perfectly fine for him. 

Erik was Isak’s latest Grindr hookup. His picture on the app was cute enough, and their conversation had been quick and perfunctory, with neither one having any delusions that the sex would lead to anything serious. Isak was hopeful that the sex would be satisfying enough to satisfy his itch for at least a few weeks- he really wasn’t into doing the whole casual sex thing on a regular basis. However, once Isak met up with Erik at a bar near Erik’s apartment, he was decidedly underwhelmed. In person, Erik was much less attractive than his Grindr picture had represented. He wasn’t ugly, per se, not at all. He just wasn’t Isak’s usual type- he was noticeably shorter than Isak with a frame that was overly muscular to the point of looking unnatural while Isak typically went for tall and lanky. Thankfully, Erik was also very eager and not interested in making much conversation- something Isak dreaded about meeting up with potential hookups. Within twenty minutes of arriving at the bar and before Isak had even finished his first drink, Erik was propositioning him with a simple “Wanna get out of here?”

And with a grateful nod from Isak and one last big swig of his beer, they were off into the night.

Once they arrived back at Erik’s apartment, they didn’t waste any time. Erik immediately led Isak to his bedroom and dropped to his knees as soon as the door shut behind them, giving Isak a mediocre but ultimately effective blowjob. After Erik stood up and Isak regained a normal pattern of breathing, Isak shoved Erik down onto his bed and returned the favor, hoping that Erik picked up some pointers from him for the sake of Erik’s next sexual partner. After it was over, with Erik still breathing heavily on his bed, Isak stood, pulling up his pants and underwear from where they were pooled around his feet. He had no desire to linger and the last thing he wanted was for Erik to get the wrong idea about what was going to happen here.

“Yeah, so I think I’m gonna head out.” Isak said awkwardly, looking down at Eric. “Got an early day tomorrow.” 

“You sure? You can hang out for a bit if you want, maybe go for another round later?” Erik asked, appearing to try and give Isak a seductive look that did absolutely nothing for him.

And yeah, right. Like Isak really wanted to make conversation with this guy he barely knew just to have another underwhelming orgasm in a hour. His own hand brought Isak more pleasure than Erik’s mouth had and didn’t require any awkward small talk. No thanks. 

“Nah, sorry, but I really should be getting home. Thanks for the offer though.” 

“Well, you still have my number, right? We should do this again sometime.” 

“Sounds good,” Isak lied. He had no intention of seeing this guy ever again or getting another subpar blowjob. Not worth the headache or the effort. “I’ll see myself out- thanks.” 

“See ya later.” Erik replied, turning over in preparation to go to sleep. 

After checking to be sure that he had his phone, wallet, and keys safely secured in his pocket, Isak headed out of Erik’s room, quietly closing the door behind him as he left. As Isak quickly walked through the apartment towards the front door, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible, he was stopped in the living room. 

“Hello?” 

Isak stopped in his tracks, turning to look for the source of the voice and- holy fuck. Now this guy, he was Isak’s every wet dream come to life. Blonde hair swept back off of his face, bright blue eyes, and long legs that stretched out in front of where the guy was sitting on the couch. Isak immediately felt his mouth fall open slightly as he looked back at the stranger who had greeted him. Erik hadn’t mentioned having a roommate- a very hot roommate, at that. 

“Um, hi.” Isak replied after a moment, blushing a bit at the realization that he had been gawking at the guy for longer than was socially acceptable.

“I didn’t know Erik was having someone over tonight.” 

“Oh...yeah, well I wasn’t here long. Kind of a spur of the moment thing, you know…” 

“Holy shit, you’re totally doing a walk of shame, aren’t you?” Erik’s roommate laughed in easy amusement and Isak flushed deeper as he felt a rush of something in his stomach at the sound of the guy’s laugh. He never knew it was possible to be attracted to someone’s laugh before now. Hell, he was attracted to everything about this guy, even that stupid bit of hair that was falling out of its careful hairstyle into his eyes. 

“Excuse me, it is not a walk of shame if I’m not ashamed of what I did tonight, thank you very much.” Isak crossed his arms, doing his best to look indignant in the face of the guy’s bright teasing smile.

“Oh, my mistake then. I guess I was just confused by your speed walking out of here and without Erik at least accompanying you to the door to say bye.” 

“Really? You must be one of those guys that feels it necessary to cuddle after sex, even if it’s only a one night stand, huh? Just have to walk them to the door with a goodbye kiss, right?” 

“And what’s wrong with that? Romance isn’t dead, you know. Just because the sex is meaningless, it doesn’t mean you have to treat the person like they are.” The guy raised his eyebrows at Isak as he pulled a baggie of weed out of his pocket and poured out a bit on to the end table next to where he was sitting, beginning to carefully and methodically prepare a joint. Isak watched him, mesmerized by the guy’s big hands and long fingers. Was it weird to be turned on by someone’s fingers? 

“There’s nothing wrong with it. I just don’t need it, that’s all. No cuddling or goodbye kiss required or wanted.” 

“Hmmm...the sex that bad, huh?” 

“Wait, what?” Isak was floored by this guy’s audacity. What was going on here? 

“Seems a bit weird that you’re heading out of here so fast. Sex so bad that you don’t need another round? Not looking to see him again?” 

“Excuse me, I don’t think that’s any of your business. Do you question all of your roommate’s hookups like this?” 

“Only the cute ones.” Erik’s roommate replied easily, leaving Isak flustered and without words to reply to the flirty remark. As Isak watched in stunned silence, the guy finished packing his joint and stuck his tongue out, carefully licking down the joint to seal the paper together. Isak wished he had the willpower not to stare so obviously, but the pink of this guy’s tongue was too hard to resist. Once the joint was done, the guy looked back up at Isak, thankfully not acknowledging Isak’s awkwardness in not responding to his compliment. 

“You want to share this with me?” the guy asked, holding up the rolled joint as he smiled. 

Isak hesitated for a moment. What was he doing? This was not him, he did not linger around a guy’s apartment after having sex with them, especially when the sex was not that great. And this was weird, right? Hanging out with his hookup’s roommate? Especially a roommate that Isak was very much attracted to and wishing that he had encountered on Grindr instead of Erik. Despite knowing all of this, despite knowing that this was a bad idea, Isak found himself speaking again instead of walking out of the door like he should. 

“I don’t even know your name.” Isak pointed out, wondering what he was doing and why he was even still in Erik’s apartment. Could his dick stop thinking for his brain for once? 

“It’s Even. And you are…?”

“Isak.”

“There you go, now we’re on a first name basis. So what do you say, Isak? Do you want to share this joint with me?”

And before he could do the right thing and turn Even down and just leave already, Isak’s mouth spoke before his brain could stop him. 

“I’m not one to turn down free weed, so why not?” 

And with that, there was no turning back. Looks like it was a night full of impulsive and dick-led decisions all the way around.

\---------------

Isak was so fucked. Not only was Even easy on the eyes, he was also easy to talk to. It wasn’t often that Isak connected with someone so naturally, especially considering that he had just met this guy. It shouldn’t be this easy. For the first time since he had come out, Isak was finally beginning to feel the stirring of something more than simply sexual attraction. And really? It just had to be with the roommate of one of his one night stands? The universe just loved fucking with Isak.

But all of the absurdity behind how he had met Even and had come to hang out with him was easy to forget about when faced with the full force of Even’s big crinkly-eyed smile. Plus. conversation with Even just flowed. Even was funny- he had plenty of stories about all of the things him and his friends had gotten into while filming videos for their YouTube channel. (Isak had already made a mental note of the name of the channel and knew that he would be watching all of their videos as soon as he arrived home, early morning class be damned). Even was also into the same music as Isak and he found himself charmed by the playlists Even put on to introduce him to new artists that he thought Isak would be into. Everything about Even just worked for Isak, even the ways in which they were different. Rather than finding Even’s love for cinema pretentious, Isak was endeared by listening to him speak about concepts like cinematography and how the framing of different shots worked to convey different things. 

With all things considered, it really shouldn’t come as such a shock to Isak when Even finally said it after a few hours of hanging out together. 

“So, Isak, would it be weird if I asked you if you wanted to go out with me sometime?” 

Isak immediately stopped laughing at one of Even’s stories about his friends as soon as the words hit him. 

“Wait, what? Are you really asking me out right now?” 

“Is there something wrong with that?” Even asked, blue eyes looking amused. 

“Um, maybe the fact that I slept with your roommate earlier? Isn’t that a bit weird, dating someone that your roommate hooked up with?” 

“Oh shit, my bad. Were you planning on seeing Erik again then? I kind of got the impression you weren’t really interested when I saw you booking it for the door earlier...” 

“No, I wasn’t, but won’t it be awkward for you? Like what if Erik has a problem with it?” 

“Isak, I don’t care who you hooked up with before. And let me worry about Erik. I’m pretty charming when I want to be, I’m sure it’ll be fine. And if not, this lease is up in a few months anyway.” 

“A few months? You’re already thinking about us still dating a few months from now? Moving a bit fast, aren’t you?” Isak said, feeling a bit flustered in the face of Even’s obvious interest. He wasn’t used to this, he was more accustomed to short conversations on Grindr that revolved solely around sex followed by pointless hookups with guys he would never see again. Actually dating a guy? This would be whole new territory for Isak, one he wasn’t sure he was really ready for. 

“I guess I just have a good feeling about you, Isak. So, what do you think? Up for going out with me sometime on a proper date?” 

Isak looked at Even, considering. He was still intimidated by the thought of actually dating a guy. The meaningless sex had protected his heart for the past few years- it was easy not to get hurt when both him and the other guy understood that they were both only in it for the sex. Isak didn’t have to put himself out there, he didn’t have to open himself up to another person and become vulnerable to pain. Was Isak really prepared to start putting down his defenses? Seeming to sense Isak’s hesitation, Even spoke again. 

“Hey, look, Isak. I’m sorry if I’m pressuring you too much here. You’re just by far the most interesting person I’ve met in a long time and it’s ridiculous how big of a crush I already have on you considering we only met a few hours ago. Don’t worry too much about the future- let’s just get a drink and see where things go? Take things minute by minute?” 

Isak couldn’t help but laugh, feeling flattered at Even’s words. 

“Wow, you really put it all out there, huh? ‘Big crush?’ Taking desperate to a whole new level, huh?” 

“Doesn’t hurt to be honest, Isak. And it doesn’t hurt that I have no shame. So, what do you say? Date?” 

And just like that, looking at Even and his kind expression, Isak felt his anxiety about dating fade away. Somehow, he knew that this would be worth it, no matter how things turned out in the end. 

“Let’s do it. Minute by minute.”

“Minute by minute.”

Who knew Grindr could lead to more than just sex after all?

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not entirely happy with this, but i hope at least some of you liked it!! and i know it's been forever since i updated RBR, i promise i'm working on the next update and it will hopefully be up soon. i'm sorry it's taken so long, it's been a hectic few months. i have plenty of ideas for fics and i promise to keep writing for as long as i'm able to. you can always come talk to me on twitter about my fics or anything else- my username is pansexuaieven. (yes, it's an i and not an l). all your kudos, comments, and tweets to me about my writing are so appreciated! until next time!!


End file.
